


Hi, Why'd you only call me when you're high?

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: College AU, Gay, M/M, Mates, No Underage Sex, PWP, Porn, Smut, Sort Of, TW Cannabis/MJ/Weed usage, Teen AU, baby!chavvy!aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: They’re at a poky little flat in Hotten that belongs to Aaron Dingle. No one asks how he can afford council rent on an apprentice mechanics wage, no one’s brave enough to face a smack in the gob for asking too many questions. Aaron’s decent, he’s loyal and brave and everything admirable in a friend but he’s also a head-case, completely wired for trouble and a famous name among a family of criminals and hard-nuts.He’s got a heart of gold, Vic says but he’s just too troubled to fit in with normal life, fear and danger run through his veins like the honest, true farmer blood of the Sugden family, but he’s not like them, he’s not like anyone, not really - that’s what makes him so exciting.





	Hi, Why'd you only call me when you're high?

They’re at a poky little flat in Hotten that belongs to Aaron Dingle. No one asks how he can afford council rent on an apprentice mechanics wage, no one’s brave enough to face a smack in the gob for asking too many questions. Aaron’s decent, he’s loyal and brave and everything admirable in a friend but he’s also a head-case, completely wired for trouble and a famous name among a family of criminals and hard-nuts.He’s got a heart of gold, Vic says but he’s just too troubled to fit in with normal life, fear and danger run through his veins like the honest, true farmer blood of the Sugden family, but he’s not like them, he’s not like anyone, not really - that’s what makes him so exciting.

He’s younger than Robert, only by a year but there’s something juvenile about his delinquencies that makes him seem like a fifteen year old in a nineteen year old body. Adam thinks the sun shines out of his arse, he’s the best thing since sliced bread and on top of being a short-fused troublemaker he’s fucking hilarious. Vic’s Adams girlfriend so of course she agrees, hangs onto every word Adam and Aaron say no matter what her brothers; Robert and Andy say, but that’s Sixteen year olds for you, they don’t know they’re born. Adam’s on the cusp of eighteen, thinks he’s a fully grown adult but has the intelligence and emotional range of a twelve year old, Robert doesn’t know what Vic sees in him but there’s something, something that they share so secretly that no one else can see but they know it’s there. 

Aaron loves the bones of them, like the siblings he never had. He treats Vic like one of his own, looks out for her and when he’s not teasing her relentlessly he’s fighting off anyone who’ll even look at her the wrong way. Robert admires him for that and so does Andy though he’d never admit it. It’s not unusual to be sat in Aaron’s flat on a Tuesday night, the six of them lounging around on his ugly second-hand suite swapping half-exaggerated stories as Adam rolls up a spliff on a floral metal tray kept underneath the sofa. Andy and Katie on the far side of the room, curled up into each other on the threadbare armchair, lips locked and off in their own little world while the other four huddle around each other, Adam on the sofa next to Aaron lounging about, Victoria on the floor between them playing with a lighter, Robert on the second armchair watching over the scene and inputting just enough to feel part of the group but not enough to kill his shyness. 

Robert doesn’t feel like this is his scene, but he doesn’t exactly know what his scene is. Andy has Katie, he’s always had Katie, ever since they were kids and now Victoria’s grown up and found Adam he feels like he’s on the sidelines again, like when his parents chose their favourite children and he was pushed out in favour of his adopted brother. Robert thinks that maybe Aaron’s a bit like him, the loner who’s just there because he wants a good time, not really sure what he wants in life but he’s just coasting along until he gets it. The only difference is that everyone likes Aaron, he’s part of the scene, part of the group - Robert doesn’t feel part of anything. 

Robert and Aaron don’t speak much, they’re civil of course and would consider each other mutuals rather than strangers. Maybe it’s down to the fact that Aaron doesn’t speak a lot and when he does it’s because someone else has initiated it, Robert doesn’t initiate any form of conversation, not without sounding like a complete idiot, anyway. The glances don’t go unnoticed though, it’s like a secret conversation between them - both unable to voice their opinions very well but fully aware of the lingering stares the other one shoots across the room and Robert enjoys the feel of Aaron’s eyes raking over his body like they do at random points throughout the night. He thinks that maybe Aaron feels the same way, this unexplainable pull towards the other man, but maybe that’s the weed talking or the cheap cider they keep necking or maybe he’s just dreaming and this is better than reality. 

It’s two o’clock in the morning but no one shows any sign of sleeping. Aaron’s already drafted his text to the garage for tomorrow morning because there’s no way he’s going to be sober enough for a five o’clock start and Andy drew the short straw in phoning Victoria’s college tutor to let them know she’s come down with a 48 hour bug. They’re half-stoned and more than a bit drunk when Victoria screeches “Spin the bottle!” as an empty bottle of White Lightning rotates in the centre of their clumsy circle, it lands on Adam first and soon with Aaron’s instruction he’s stark-bollock-naked running around on Mrs Birch’s patio singing ‘Come on Eileen’ for the entire world to witness. 

By the time he’s dressed and back in the circle Katie has already taken her turn and kissed Aaron who didn’t seem best pleased at the idea, it’s Andy next who has to choose between posting a picture of his arse on the Facebook page for Hotten Comp or swapping saliva with Adam who’s giggling manically, more than a bit intoxicated. They all cheer as Adam sits on his lap, forcing his tongue into his mouth as Victoria counts down her fifteen second timer. The game gets a little more intense after half an hour and soon Andy and Katie have found their way to Aaron’s bathroom, leaving the four of them to think up crazier dares for one and other. By the time the bottle lands on Aaron he’s looking a bit nervous as Adam and Victoria whisper childishly into each others ears, finally Victoria announces his choice; get tied naked to the outside lamppost for half an hour or spend half an hour cramped up in the airing cupboard with Robert. 

Robert doesn’t understand the blatant eye-roll that the suggestion gets, thinking that surely standing with him in a cupboard wouldn’t be entirely terrible and so he’s not surprised when Aaron picks that over going outside. The sniggers from Victoria and Adam are justified when Robert sees the inside of the airing cupboard, it’s barely big enough for just one of them to fit in, never mind two. They end up removing the bottom shelf just so Robert can get his 6ft height in the tiny alcove, he seats himself comfortably on the floor with his legs taking up the full length of the space leaving the only option for Aaron to sit on his lap, straddling him as he ducks his head to miss the pipe above him. They block the door with a chair so they can’t get out until their time is up. 

Robert can smell the alcohol and cigarettes on Aaron’s breath, he can practically feel the warmth on his skin because he’s that close and even though it’s too dark to make out his features he knows Aaron probably feels as awkward as he does. He mutters out a “fancy seeing you here” to lighten the mood but Aaron barely responds, instead his slow breathing turns to quicker pants and he’s mumbling a “Sorry about this” and if it wasn’t for the pitch darkness Robert would be able to see his cheeks blushing fifty shades of red and his teeth clamped nervously around his bottom lip. 

Robert thinks that maybe they’ve forgotten about them, there doesn’t seem to be much noise coming from outside and he thinks Victoria and Adam have fallen asleep, or worse they’ve found their way into the spare bedroom so they aren’t disturbed. Robert cringes at the thought, trying to focus more on the awkward silence inside the cupboard and the blatant trembling of Aaron’s body though he wouldn’t dare to let on that he’d noticed. “I know we’re both normally quiet but you could at least ramble on about the football or something, the silence is killing me” Robert laughed lightly, hoping he hadn’t offended Aaron who’d most likely fallen asleep from sheer boredom. 

“Sorry” Aaron apologised again “Don’t usually find myself in cupboards with random blokes”

“I’m hardly a random bloke” Robert rolled his eyes before realising he wouldn’t be able to see “I’ve know you since you were a kid” 

“Doesn’t matter how well I know someone, still don’t usually invite them into my airing cupboard” Aaron snorted, it was refreshing to hear him laugh

“Looks like we’re in for a long night” Robert mused “Think they’ve upped and left us”

“Don’t mind, you’re quite comfy actually” Aaron sighed, leaning against Robert a bit more

“I can’t believe we’re genuinely going to sleep in a fucking cupboard” 

“I’ve been high so many times in my life, waking up in unexplainable places but I’ve got to be honest with ya Rob, a cupboard isn’t one of them”

“At least you’ve got great company, eh?” 

“Suppose that’s a plus” he shuffled slightly, brushing awkwardly against Roberts lap before settling “At least you’ll distract me from the spiders”

“Spiders?!.. W-What.. Ow!-…” Robert yelped, banging his head on the pipe above him as he flailed about  
Aaron’s entire body shook as he laughed “A-Are you okay?” 

“I might have concussion” Robert groaned, holding his head

“Hold on” Aaron mumbled kneeling up, hand fumbling on the shelf above him before he settled on Roberts lap again “Knew I kept one in here for good reason” he grinned, switching on a battery powered torch to illuminate the room slightly. 

“You mean we’ve been sat here for about two hours when there was light all along?”

“Shut up, Drama Queen. It’s not been two hours” Aaron laughed, angling the torch to Roberts hairline “C’mere…” he brushed his fingers lightly through Roberts hair as he checked for marking “You’re not bleeding” 

“Well I feel like I’m dying” Robert groaned as the flashlight dimmed

“Awww” Aaron cooed “Shall I kiss it better?” 

“Might help” Robert laughed, not expecting him to _actually fucking do it_. 

It was Roberts turn to blush now, glad the torch had been dropped to the floor so his face wasn’t overly visible. 

“Wow, miracle cure.. I’ve actually managed to shut you up” Aaron joked playfully

“Y’know, if you kissed my mouth you might render me speechless for a while” Robert dared, the cider like Dutch courage in his belly

“Is that so?” Aaron smirked, eyeing Robert with an unreadable expression before leaning in slightly and brushing his lips against Roberts, pulling away slightly to see his eyes flutter shut before pushing back in and pressing his lips softly against the older man’s. Roberts lips parted on instinct as Aaron swept his tongue across, pulling away teasingly and smirking at the barely audible whine that emitted from Roberts parted lips. 

Roberts eyes fluttered open, staring up at him wide-eyed and curious as Aaron’s shaky hand steadied itself on Roberts jawline, his thumb dragging Roberts bottom lip down as he bit his own before flickering his eyes between Roberts lips and eyes and then leaning back in to taste him again. This time he didn’t wait before sliding his tongue past Roberts lips, sweeping it around the insides of his hot mouth as he slid his other hand around the back of his neck and tangled his fingers in the blond hair that rested near his collar. In turn, Roberts hands had found their way obediently to Aaron’s hips and waist, sliding wantonly to cup his arse as he deepened the kiss, rocking his hips against Roberts already semi-hard crotch. 

Aaron’s rough mechanic hands find their way underneath Roberts shirt, sliding around his torso and occasionally tweaking and pulling at his over-sensitive nipples as he sucks on his bottom lip. Roberts hands slide hungrily down the back of Aaron’s jeans, kneading his pliable arse cheeks as Aaron grinds his now fully-hard cock against Roberts, only their jeans separating them. It’s not long before Aaron’s fumbling with the zipper on Roberts jeans _just_ to get a fucking hand on him. Robert doesn’t disappoint, his cock is long and thick and just the way Aaron likes it - he’s wishing he was in any room but here so he could get on his knees and show Robert everything he can do with his mouth but settles instead for his hand twisting angles and drawing out bitten down groans as his thumb teases the slit. 

Roberts long fingers creep their way down to the crease of Aaron’s arse, rubbing gently at the pucker of his hole until it flutters for attention. “I want you” Aaron groans, grinding into Roberts lap with their foreheads pressed together, sweat glistening between them as they get more and more into it. “I haven’t got anything with me” Robert explains, interrupted by a moan as Aaron’s hand twists and turns in all the right motions. “Don’t care” Aaron mumbles, sucking on his kiss-swollen lip “I’ll bottom” the tip of Roberts middle finger slips easily into Aaron’s opening, he wonders if it’s the drunk/stoned haze that’s mellowing him out or if Aaron’s just that desperate for Robert to inch his way inside him, it’s a lot of both really. 

Aaron clumsily unfastens his jeans and bunches his boxers underneath his balls, pulling his cock out and sliding his hand up and down both of their erections as Robert groans at the contact. The better access means Robert can bend his wrist at just the right angle to push his middle finger all the way past Aaron’s muscled walls, he hisses as he tries to breathe through the burn, stilling his hand momentarily and burying his head into Roberts neck. As his body relaxes he begins moving his hand again and pushes his arse against Roberts hand, grunting a slightly strained “Move” before sucking wantonly against Roberts pulse, forming a bruise and then kissing it open mouthed as Robert sighs. 

It takes a while and a lot of work but soon Aaron’s riding on three fingers with his tongue all over Roberts now shirtless body, the older man is covered in sucked bruises and scrapes of Aaron’s teeth, he’s never felt more turned on in his life. The pads of Roberts fingers are rubbing relentlessly at the sweet bundle of nerves inside Aaron and quite frankly, it’s driving him delirious. His eyes are blown black and his mouth is permanently gaped open with a string of profanities falling from his mouth at every thrust. “I-I.. F-Fuck.. I need you _now_ ” Aaron moans hungrily, lolling his head on Roberts shoulder, his hand on their cocks growing clumsy and messy. 

“Turn around” Robert decides, making use of the little space they have for this. 

Within seconds he’s got his arm around Aaron’s chest, holding him firmly in place as his other hand grips his hip, guiding him gradually down onto his waiting cock. Aaron hisses at the intrusion, lowering his body gently and at tiny increments until finally he’s bottoming out with his arse firmly planted in Robert’s lap. He groans at the fullness, lolling his head back with his back leaning against the older man’s chest. Robert’s gasping at the tightness as Aaron begins to move, fucking himself on Roberts swollen cock like some poor attempt at a reverse-cowgirl - moaning freely though the air in the confined space is thick and hot, Robert’s sure he’s going to cum spectacularly fast. 

“F-Fuck… R-Rob…” Aaron gasps, his eyes rolling back as his hole stretches to accommodate the intrusion, by now Robert is digging his fingertips into the curve of his hipbones as he delivers expertly angled thrusts into the man above him, directly slamming into Aarons prostate _every fucking time_. His free hand slides around Aarons body, gripping his slick erection tightly as he groans, sliding his hand up and down at varying speeds, so fast he might cum any second and then agonisingly slowly as he edges his climax. 

“C-Close” Aaron sighs, clumsily bouncing up and down - allowing Robert to guide him as his thighs quiver and his movements get careless. Robert moans a barely coherent _me too, me too_ as he twists his wrist, the change in movement enough to have Aaron spilling over his fist while Robert fills him up, mind blanking for a few seconds from the intensity. 

There’s a quiet moment where they’re slumped against each other, skin sticky with sweat and cum as they come down from their shared high - it’s Aaron who laughs first, well sniggers really - like a schoolboy caught doing something he shouldn’t. 

“I can’t believe we just fucked in a cupboard” Robert snorts as Aaron lifts his hips, tugging his clothes back on the best he can manage in such tight confinement. 

“Definitely on the top ten list of things to do while you’re high” Aaron chuckles, turning around as Robert fastens himself back up “I’ve proper got the munchies now though” 

“They’re going to know what we’ve been up to” Robert groans “We weren’t exactly quiet”

“So?” Aaron pulls a face “It’s payback considering your brothers christening my bathroom and your sister’s probably in my bed” 

“Didn’t need that mental image, thanks” Robert grimaces “Suppose you’re right, it was well worth it anyway”

“Might have to invite you into my airing cupboard more often Sugden” Aaron winks “You’re full of surprises, you” 

“Yeah? Well next time you can plan ahead and bring a towel or something, I feel dirty” Robert groans

“Oh don’t worry Sugden, I’ve got plenty more _next times_ planned for you” 

It’s a couple of hours later when they’re finally set free, legs aching from the awkward angles and smelling unmistakeably of _sex_. Robert’s thankful that Victoria is still spark-out upstairs though he knows Adam isn’t ever going to let the pair of them live this down. It’s worth it though, because now he’s certain Aaron’s lingering stares across the room each night mean something more than drunken haze. 

It’s proven after-hours each night when they’re curled up together in Aarons bed

even more so three months later when they make it official. 

_and to think it all started in an airing cupboard_.


End file.
